


There's a First Time For Everything

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Tom and Holly [9]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BAFTA Awards, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly and Tom attend the BAFTA Awards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Kayla! She wanted to see Holly attend a public appearance with Tom, so here it is!
> 
> This oneshot takes place 3 months after their wedding (it's pre-Emilia). 
> 
> If you have a prompt for a oneshot, let me know!

The warm streetlights of London sped by as Holly looked out the window, biting her bottom lip anxiously. A heavy hand settled on her dress-covered thigh and squeezed gently, capturing her attention. Her husband of three months smiled at her reassuringly. 

“Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” He murmured, winding his arm around her waist and pulling her into his side. “I won’t leave your side and Luke will be right there.” 

“I know.” She murmured with a small smile. “I’m worried they won’t like me.” 

“They’ll love you.” He assured her. Since Tom posted a picture of their engagement in Tahiti, a “Tolly” fanbase and convened and hung onto every picture of the couple, even though they had never made a public appearance, such as the BAFTAs that they were attending tonight. Subconsciously, Holly reached up to wind a curl around her finger, but realized that all of them had been pinned to the back of her head to pull them off the back of her neck. She tangled her fingers in Tom’s instead. 

The car slowed and she took a deep, shuddering breath. He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her wedding ring. When the car rolled to a stop, Tom opened the door and clambered out, adjusting his suit before turning back for her, holding his hand out to coax her from the car. Holly carefully pulled the bottom of her dress around so that she could find her feet, slipping them out of the car and taking his hand. Tom grinned as she slid out, wobbling on her heels nervously. 

The crowd went absolutely insane, calling out their names excitedly as he closed the car door and took her hand, lacing their fingers. He waved to the sea of fans with his million-dollar smile while Holly followed him, holding her clutch in her free hand. 

“Mrs. Hiddleston, you look absolutely gorgeous!” she heard and perked up, smiling and waving their way. Leaning down proudly, he kissed the side of her head and winked at her. Luke appeared at her side, kissing her cheek in greeting. 

“Do you mind if I borrow your husband?” he asked. 

“Of course not. I’m just along for the ride.” She smiled nervously. Tom squeezed her hand once more before releasing it. 

“I’ll be right here signing a few things, darling.” He assured her. Holly responded with a nod. She took the time to look at the expanse of the red carpet. It went on forever! 

“Holly!” she heard from behind her and turned around to find Hayley Atwell hurrying over to her. 

“Hayley!” she laughed, hugging her friend. “How are you? I haven’t seen you in ages.” 

“I’m wonderful. How are you, darling?” Hayley grinned, taking both of her hands. 

“I’m doing pretty well. I’m a little bit nervous though.” She admitted, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous and they all seem to love you. Just don’t be scared. They can smell fear.” She joked before her publicist tapped on her shoulder. “I have to go, but you’re amazing. Let’s get coffee soon, yeah?” 

“Yes. I’ll text you!” Holly assured her, kissing her cheeks. When she turned back around, Tom and Luke were about 10 feet away and she quickly followed, lifting the bottom of her dress so she could move semi-freely. Tom glanced back to smile at her while he signed a poster. After a few more minutes, it began to sprinkle and the wind picked up with chilly February air making her shiver, rubbing her arms. Tom returned to her, pulling his jacket off and laying it over her shoulders. Luke handed him an umbrella and he quickly covered her. 

“Brr.” He said quietly, shivering. 

“Tom, honey, take your coat back.” She said quietly, starting to take it off, but Tom stopped her, rubbing her back. 

“I’ll be okay. Let’s do these interviews and then we can go inside. It’ll be nice and warm in there.” He said quietly, shuffling over to the first interview on Luke’s agenda. All of the interviewers politely addressed both of them before asking Tom questions about his upcoming projects and his busy schedules. Before they knew it, they were inside the venue. 

Tom led her to their seats by the hand and let her into he row before he sat. His hand found hers, resting atop her thigh. She smiled over at him, accepting a gentle kiss when he turned towards her. 

“That wasn’t too bad, right?” he said quietly, his thumb smoothing over her soft skin. 

“No.” she agreed. “I’m looking forward more to what happens when we get home, though.” She confessed, watching his eyes darken with obvious lust. 

“You read my mind, darling wife.” He said quietly, pressing a kiss to her cheek as the awards show began.


End file.
